Renaissance
by Canadino
Summary: Post WW2. "When I see you again," Italy said, "I want to hold your hand and never let go." Germany/Italy


**Disclaimer: If Axis Powers Hetalia were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

---

Renaissance

Things had steadily gotten from bad to worse. Invading Russia had been an enormous mistake, as the big boned nation had easily crushed his efforts and left him retreating for safety lest it be the last thing he did. America was also nosing his way into the war, making things difficult with the entry of a growing western power. Germany had finally made his way back to his house, retiring back to his room to finish licking his wounds before making another honorable effort, when Italy opened the door.

"Italy." Strangely, it was a refreshing sight to see the bumbling idiot after so much bloodshed on the Russian front. Sitting up, Germany tried to hide the extent of his injuries; Italy would make a big fuss about it for sure and the latter was rather careless with his first aid. "What has been happening when I was gone?"

Italy was silent, a first in their alliance together. Germany noticed there were tears flooding the sincere brown eyes had had gotten used to, but this was nothing new. "I can't be with you anymore."

"What? What are you talking about?"

Italy stared at the floor. "England and America invaded my house from the south. They made me and Romano join the Allies." He sniffed in the silence, as Germany was rendered speechless. "I guess I really am Useless Italy after all."

"That can't happen," Germany protested, feeling a bit numb. With the subtraction of Italy, he was a single force in Europe now, with Japan a whole continent away. A feeling of despair crept through him but he forced it down, refusing to admit defeat. "I'll fight for you back."

Italy shook his head, spraying tears onto the floor. "Don't. You have enough to worry about. They won't hurt me. We just can't go anywhere. I'm not even supposed to see you. Romano tried to see Spain, but Spain's neutral. He couldn't let Romano in." Italy wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "I'm sorry, Germany, I'm really, really sorry…"

"My boss won't just sit by and let this happen," Germany said stoutly; but although he knew his boss was crazy, he wasn't crazy enough to just pick a fight just to win a former ally back. If he lost Italy now, he'd lose the war. Italy had been useless, true, but he kept him company in good times and in bad, and how he was friendless again.

"I wanted to stay with you!" Italy protested, his voice trembling. "Because I love you, I love you, I love you…" With each repetition, the words seemed to reverberate through the room. "But I think it's over. I think we made a mistake." With that, Italy was reduced to incomprehensible babblings through tears that were flowing without end.

"We didn't make a mistake," Germany said, although he was talking more to himself than Italy. "We were right. We were just winning so much that the other team just had to try something…so it'll get better."

"It won't get better," Italy sobbed, trying to wipe the tears away with soaked sleeves. "It can't. America's rallying the Allies to fight back. I'm scared, Germany. I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want Japan to get hurt either. But I can't do anything anymore."

It was horrible to see Italy in a state like this. Germany had gotten used to the other's whining and constant crying, but this was unlike any other time. He had gotten up and walked over to try and soothe the weakened nation but Italy, for the first time ever, shied away from an embrace.

"I shouldn't even be here," Italy whispered, looking terrified. "They'll think I'm up to something. I'm sorry, Germany, I have to go." He reached forward, as if he was about to reach for Germany's arm, before pulling back. "When I see you again," he said, looking the saddest the Axis nation had ever seen him, "I want to be able to hold your hand and never let go."

And Italy was gone from his house. D-Day came and went, and France was salvaged as Germany retreated yet again, slightly overwhelmed by the aggression of it all. The bombings started, with American and British fighter jets raining destruction, while Germany had to put up with a crazed Russia fighting on his streets, insisting unity was at hand, that they would soon be one. When he thought he had just seen enough, Germany discovered his crazy boss's body hidden away, done off from suicide. He'd lost contact with Japan and could expect no help from the east. There was nothing left to do; Italy was right. As spring came around, Germany had to admit defeat.

Under close watch from the Allies, the defeated nation watched soundlessly as Japan was taken down as well, while putting up a courageous front. America, whom Germany had not had much contact with once he had surrendered, had assured the other Allies that victory was already theirs, with a new weapon of his. Germany looked away as once, twice, Japan was finally finished at America's hands.

Although he had injuries of his own to attend to, Germany held it upon himself as a friend to visit Japan in the hospital. China was already sitting outside the island's room, looking distraught for a nation that had won a major war. Germany had nothing to say, so he breezed past the eastern power and entered the sterile hospital room.

Japan was asleep, or unconscious; Germany couldn't quite tell. The IV beeped rhymatically; America certainly had aimed to hurt, not kill. Somehow, even with the tubes and the drips and machinery, Japan looked truly at peace, eyes closed and breathing slowly. Feeling a bit awkward, like he had stumbled onto holy land without taking off his shoes, Germany tried to find something to do when the door burst open again, with an introduction of, "Japan! Are you okay? I brought you flowers!"

Germany blinked as Italy toppled into the room, noticing Japan's state of unconsciousness and quickly quieting down as he stared, nearly bumping into Germany. "Oh! Germany…" Italy hid behind the huge, ornate bouquet of flowers meant for Japan. "I didn't think I'd see you here…"

"_Italien,_" Germany acknowledged politely. Italy seemed to sink into the flowers again, hiding his flushed face behind a curtain of bright yellows and reds. Now they weren't fighting on the same side, there was no need for anything more than pleasantries. Still, a part of him missed the daily glompings of Italy – the part of him, no doubtedly, corrupted by true Italian spirit.

"Do you think Japan'll like them?" Italy asked behind the many petals.

"I'm sure he will, when he wakes up." Italy seemed to be in no rush to put the flowers down. Germany picked up a nearby vase. "Here's a vase you can put them in."

"I like holding them."

"They'll dry out if you keep them out of water for too long and Japan won't be able to see them."

There was a pause, before Italy hesitantly reached for the vase. "I'll go put water in it." Their hands touched for the slightest of seconds and the brunette dashed out of the room, showering petals in his wake. Germany sighed, fingering the corner of Japan's sheets that had draped off the bed.

"Whatever am I going to do with Italy?" he muttered.

He left before the spastic nation returned, as he was on close watch from the Allies and he had nothing to say to either Japan or Italy. And besides, Germany had a lot on his hands now. America, for all his glory in the war, had gotten most of the nations in serious debt with his Great Depression and Germany was busy trying to save his dying economy. Not only that, but his people was being split up by the Allies, although the western part had been collaborated. He woke up one morning to be surprised by a wall that stretched across Berlin, barricading himself from his older brother to the east.

Germany was just examining the wall closely when he heard a shout on the other side. "_Hey_! West! West! You there?"

Germany had never liked Prussia too much, but it was different now with this big wall. "I'm right here, Prussia."

"What is this thing?!"

"It's a wall."

"It's got Russia written all over it. There's graffiti over here that says 'All will be one with me'. Doesn't take three guesses to know who wrote that."

Germany sighed, resting his forehead against the wall. He'd prepared to suffer the consequences of all the pain and suffering he'd dished out during the war, so he couldn't complain. His new bosses were fresh faced and pro-capitalist, but he wanted someone more than a human boss to keep him company. _The next time we meet, I want to hold your hand and never let go._ Italy hadn't tried to hold his hand at the hospital.

The wall was annoying, but it was more annoying still to watch Prussia's attempts to scale the wall. It had been amusing at first, but after a while, Germany stopped turning around when he heard peppering of shots and Prussia's yelp as he was forced back to his side.

Russia was around for every walks of life, from jumping out of alleyways to surprise the blonde nation to sitting around the house when Germany came home. America had been upset about the fact ("You've got Prussia! Just go home!") and they had tousled about it. Germany stayed out of the dispute, settling for being a nation unwarily caught in the action. He ghosted around the next World Meeting, exchanging a word or two with Japan, who had started on his path to recovery, still looking frail. He'd caught Italy's eye across the table, but the younger twin quickly turned away to discuss something with Romano, who looked cross as usual.

Germany had made his way past the chattering nations afterwards to Italy, but the northern part scampered when he neared, leaving Germany to stand next to Romano, who was scowling at him.

"Italy," Germany said curtly, nodding.

"Potato bastard," Romano replied, looking icy.

"How's your brother?"

"Fine. He's cooking up a storm lately, but there's nothing wrong with that." Ah, yes. Germany had lived with Italy long enough to know when the younger would get worried, he'd cook up vats of pasta and leave them lying around the house like wards. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to know how my old comrade is, that's all." Sensing Romano's hatred, Germany turned and was starting to walk away when the elder twin spoke up. "He misses you, you know."

Germany turned, showing no surprise. "I keep telling him to forget about you, but he won't. He can mope and whine about it all he wants." Romano's glare came up extra spicy. "You're nothing but bad news to him. You're the one who dragged us both into this. Why won't you stay away?"

Germany stared at him for a while. "_Auf Wiedersehen,_" he mumbled, after a while.

"And stay away," Romano hissed. Before he could say anything else nasty, Spain catapulted into vicinity, tackling the twin. Germany hurried away before Romano gained back his bearings and cursed him.

He had other things to worry out besides Italy avoiding him. Russia was having troubles of his own and was losing his grip on Prussia. Prussia was having a field day of his own, riling up his people so that all Germany could hear beyond the wall were war chants, the loudest being from his brother. The world's focus was no longer on him; instead, focusing on the rivalry between capitalism and communism, clashing with his eastern neighbors, China, Vietnam, and the Middle East. Surrounded by America's outrage and Russia's frustration, Japan visited Germany out of the blue, smiling and looking recovered.

"How are you?" Germany had finally asked, after bustling about to try and cover how his house was changing. Japan smiled docilely as usual and seated himself on a chair. He no longer gave sign that he had been near decimated, no visible scars as he watched Germany.

"I'm doing much better, thank you Germany-san." Japan dipped his head slightly. "Have you spoken to Italy-san?"

Germany cleared his throat, returning behind his desk. "I can't say I have," he said gruffly. "I haven't had a chance to, and besides, we're both busy."

"Italy-san is never busy," Japan chuckled. "But he hasn't been seeing you? Whenever we talk, it's always about you." Japan smiled slightly as Germany pretended he hadn't heard that last part. "He always asks me if I've heard from you or if you're doing alright. Just the other day, he asked me if you were getting enough air. Apparently, he made sure you did when you were living together."

Germany frowned, trying to look busy as he felt his face flush. "If Italy wants to know all these things, then why doesn't he talk to me?"

Japan shrugged. "Maybe he doesn't think it's time yet."

"The war ended for a while already."

"But you're not what you used to be, Germany-san," Japan said, looking knowledgeable. "Right now, you're still split."

"Italy never minded about Prussia."

"Maybe it's not about vital regions," Japan said helpfully. "But I do hope you figure it out. As much as I value Italy-san's company, it would be much more convenient for both of us if he visited you. He always causes a commotion when he comes to my house."

He had split? How was he not aware of this change? Germany spoke to his boss, who along with him, hadn't the foggiest idea what Japan had been talking about. And anyway, having Italy around, he never got any work done. It might be for the best if they were apart; at least worthwhile things could be done and done correctly.

After a long struggle, Russia retreated, sulking as he went back home. Germany watched in the background as his people and Prussia's people finally broke down the wall, cheers raising in the air as the fence between west and east was shattered and members of both sides clamored over to see loved ones. Prussia had shouted in his ear when he collided with his brother, shouting about freedom and liberty and his awesomeness has gotten his people out of that dark period. When the albino finally broke away, he grinned at his brother. "It looks like you're in charge now, little bro. They don't need me anymore." And just like that, Germany found himself governing over the rest of his land, with Prussia bouncing away from responsibility and enjoying the status of a dead nation.

Germany was making his way back to his house, dodging the festivities in the streets, as he noticed many little groups of people. Couples that fought for the wall's removal. Families torn apart by the wall. People kept apart due to other nation's disputes. It had never really occurred to him, although he cared for his people dearly, that a stupid argument between nations could break life apart. It had the power to make people at odds with each other. Germany realized he actually missed Italy.

When he finally returned to his office, Germany was surprised that someone was already inside, poking around his important documents. When he closed the door behind him, Italy looked up, startled at being caught drawing on Germany's papers. The brunette blushed, smiling sheepishly as he came around the desk.

"Congratulations on the wall, Germany!"

"Thank you." Germany walked until he was right in front of Italy, a safe two feet distance. Italy crossed the short distance, until he was close enough for Germany to feel his body heat.

"I missed you so much, Germany! Romano kept telling me I should just leave you alone but I can't do that! I mean, you don't hate me, so I don't have to stay away from you." Italy was gibbering again, waving his hands about.

"Is that the real reason, Italy?" Like usual, Germany's no-nonsense demeanor cut through Italy's chattering. The nation fell silent, staring up at him.

"I didn't want to bother you. You had a lot of things to worry about. And then you had that wall. And…and maybe I thought you didn't want me around anymore, since the war was over. I thought maybe you just didn't mind me with you because we were on the same side. I thought…maybe…" Trailing off, he started leaning up. "I didn't greet you yet! I'm so stupid! Arg, I can't reach…"

Germany sighed and leaned down to let Italy kiss him on the cheek and ended up with a mouthful of Italy instead. For a moment, the surprise between the both of them was the same, Italy's eyes widening into big pools of brown. Then the shorter nation squealed, pulling away and grabbing Germany's hand.

"I can't believe you did that! Did you really do that? Vee! You kissed me!" Italy had become an uncontainable bubble of energy, jumping around with a furious blush on his face. He was gripping Germany's hand so hard the blonde winced. He could easily have told Italy it had just been an accident but the nation wasn't giving him a chance.

"I knew you would never hate me! I told Romano he was wrong! I was right! Oh, I love you so much, Germany!"

Germany opened his mouth, all his words stolen by Italy, who seemed to be using up the whole room with his gushing. Instead, the blonde squeezed Italy's hand. "Are you never going to let go?" he asked, knowing he was encouraging more squealing.

Italy was quite for a second before he burst out crying. "You remembered! Yes, yes, yes, I won't ever let go, Germany! I won't let go even if I'm hungry, I won't let go even if Romano tells me he'll eat the last tomato, I won't let go even if England comes for me again! I won't, I won't, I won't!"

It was just to shut Italy up for a second, that and nothing more, that Germany leaned down to kiss the loyal, incessant nation. Nothing more.

Owari

--

Note: It goes without saying that I butcher around history and get facts, wrong, but here is a general picture: In 1944, Hetalia was forced to join the Allies. After D-Day, Germany was constantly under attack until it surrendered in 1945 – a week before, Hitler killed himself. Japan lost World War 2, ending it with the bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Germany was split into sections, the west belonging to the western Allies and the east belonging to the Soviet Union. Tensions between the west and Russia resulted in the Berlin Wall and the Cold War, along with the Vietnam War, etc…in 1989, the Berlin Wall was torn down after Erich Honecker was removed from power and Germany was reunited in 1990. Of course, this is the extent of my general post WW2 knowledge in regards to Germany, and I don't know the conditions of Germany and Italy's alliance after the war, so I couldn't as well write about that. So I decided they would finally come to terms with each other when Germany was one again. You like? Review!


End file.
